


Jealousy (Style Week 2020)

by Kenny_The_Cottage_lady



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, High School, M/M, My friends were nice to me about my writing so I decided to start posting, No Cartman, No Smut, Short One Shot, Style Week 2020, Swearing, reclaimed gay jokes, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenny_The_Cottage_lady/pseuds/Kenny_The_Cottage_lady
Summary: Stan and Kyle are having their usual lunch break cuddle session in South Park High, and Stan brings up a concern to his boyfriend. Just a cute little fluff story I wrote for my friends but they said it was good so I decided to post it.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Jealousy (Style Week 2020)

Stan tapped rhythmically on his knees to the song playing in his head, Kyle’s face smooshed lazily on his shoulder. Their backs were pressed into the back of the largest tree on the side of the school, both of them finishing lunch early and being allowed free roam time as high schoolers. Kyle had busied himself with cuddles and reading, a large, small texted book resting on Stan's bent-legged thigh. Kyle always told Stan how much reading in the Spring breeze made him feel less stressed, especially about college acceptance letters coming in. From what Stan could judge from the vocabulary words spattered in tiny front across the page, he was sure Kyle could get into any school he pleased. 

“What ya reading there, Kyle?” Stan hummed out gently, his mind feeling like a relaxing version of TV static. 

“The Republic,” Kyle mindlessly responded, turning the page as he took in a deep breath of the fresh wind gust dancing through. 

“By?” Stan asked, trying to engage in Kyle’s interests, but also wanting a little more of his attention before the rest of the gang filed outside. 

“By? Who the fuck do you think, Plato.” Kyle gently teased at him, but his statement was laced with some genuine confusion. 

“ _Ooooooo_ , look at Mr. Smarty Pants! He reads Greek Philosophy at lunch break, he isn't like other boys,” Stan continued, tone still airy as he prodded at Kyle’s cheek that wasn't hidden by Stan’s own shoulder. The prodding was replaced with mutual chuckles as Kyle lightly elbowed Stan’s side. 

“Shut up and let me read,” Kyle stated with affection, causing Stan to theatrically pout. 

“I want my smart little man’s attention.” Stan whispered, nuzzled into the quickly heating temple of the amateur philosopher sitting next to him. 

“I am giving you attention. I will give you more direct attention once I finish these next eight pages. I like finishing on the whole tens numbers,” Kyle explained, turning back into an angle which he could comfortably read again, and Stan did not argue. He simply put his arm around Kyle’s shoulders and looked out into the field of his fellow students. 

What caught his eye on this particular day was Wendy, who seemed to be frustratingly yelling at nothing in particular while Bebe listened intensely. She stalked back and forth in a mild pace, her arms and hands punctuating statements Stan couldn't hear, only pausing when Bebe nodded. Stan could distantly perceive the dreamy glaze in Bebe’s eyes as she listened to whatever Wendy’s society-critiquing spiel was this hour, chubby cheek resting in her finely manicured hand. Stan started to become entranced with Wendy’s movements as well, her heeled boots making a satisfying clicking sound when she walked back and forth, multiple silver rings and bracelets glinting in the soft May sunlight. Her bobbed hair whipped and shined like a shampoo commercial every time she turned, the sharp movements of her mouth outlined with a pretty glossy pink. What caught Stan’s attention most was what Wendy was wearing. She decided to go with something from the 90’s today, her and Bebe were always a fashion conscious pair, Wendy very proud she got such wonderful outfits from thrift stores. The outfit was loud in an appealing way, simultaneously sleek and beautiful. She wore a purple, plaid, two piece blazer and pencil skirt combo, the whole look put together with her signature fuchsia beret. Another shiny, silver necklace stook out against the white button up Stan could only imagine felt silky. Stan’s mood significantly darkened the more he stared. 

Kyle could notice the shift in the mood of the boy beside him, and closed the book on page 98, immediately turning his head towards his best friend. 

“I’m sorry, dude, if I knew you were in a bad mood I would have given you more attention-”

“No, it's not that Kyle. I’m ok, you can keep reading.” Stan absentmindedly responded, eyes moving back and forth across the page that was Wendy’s pacing. Kyle followed his eye line, not believing a word, and was surprised when the path ended on Bebe laughing at Wendy, who was red faced and grumpily crossing her arms. 

“Are you sure, man? You can talk to me if something is on your mind,” Kyle assured him, racking his own head about what could possibly be the problem. Stan paused in thought, turning his head to see Kyle as he spoke. 

“You promise you wont judge me?” Stan let slide out, apprehension blatantly showing through. Kyle was very surprised at Stan’s genuine worry, and began to worry himself that what he was talking about was very, very serious. Kyle chuckled lightly to attempt to diffuse the tension, and responded lightly, “I promise.”

Stan let out a sigh as he turned back to Wendy, now looking flustered and annoyed draped across Bebe’s lap, Bebe weakly attempting to calm her down, a smile of amusement on her face. 

“... I’m jealous. Of Wendy.” 

Kyle was quite taken aback, momentarily wondering if he meant about her claim of Bebe’s affections, until he continued. 

“I guess I am jealous of all girls. I mean, they get to wear skirts and jewelry and have pretty hair and make up and they look so cool and guys don't get to dress up like that. I'm just -” Kyle couldn't help but chuckle and kiss Stan softly on the cheek.

“Dude, you don't have to be jealous. You can dress up like that,” Kyle said. Simply and plainly - as if it was obvious - he gave Stan the answer he needed. 

The wind blew again, ruffling the leaves and buds of the tree-turned-chair, and Stan never felt like he had more clarity in his life. Maybe he just had to hear someone say it, sentiments he would never thought he would hear his whole life in this backward-ass mountain town. So, he smiled at Kyle’s matter-of-fact gaze, and peppered his face with kisses. Hitting every soft, freckled bit of skin till Kyle was laughing and Stan could feel the heat of his blush through his lips. 

“See, you are my little genius, you teach me something new everyday,” Stan praised, picking up Kyle’s hand with his own and squeezing it tightly. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed every knuckle as Kyle smiled brightly, moving to lean back down on Stan’s shoulder. 

“Shelly left some of her old clothes in the closet, she didn't take all of them to college. She has a cute over-sized sweater, and a skirt I think would go really well with it. I might wear it tomorrow,” Stan continued, seeing Kenny walk out of the cafeteria exit, already grabbing towards the cigarettes in his back pocket but stopping when Butters gave him a vicious look. Well, as vicious of a look that Butters could muster.

Kyle hummed sweetly in response, squishing their conjoined hands rhythmically. “You would look very handsome, maybe I can join you. Ike has a couple of nice outfits like that. We can do like Wendy and Bebe do, with their ‘ _Fashion Fridays_ ,’”, Kyle said, laced with both humor and sincerity. “Kenny and Butters may want to get into it too.”

Stan chucked, happy he has such an accepting and supportive best friend. His free hand cradled Kyle’s face, rubbing his thumb in rhythm to Kyle’s hand squishes, and lightly jokes, “No, that would be _too_ gay, we hold off the fashion coordination.” Kyle laughed, and moved to jokingly slap Stan’s hand away but was interrupted with a chaste kiss to the lips. Stan appeased Kyle’s attempt at a funny bit, and moved his hand to wave Kenny over. His hand sat tightly still in Kyle’s loving grasp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time posting fanfiction ever, but I wrote Style week to practice by writing and my friends encouraged me to post it. They said this one was their favorite. I intend to also post my other Style Week 2020 one shots, and one of my one shots is actually the first chapter of a series I want to make, so that will be exciting. I promise I will eventually venture out of South Park fics and diversify my writing portfolio, and I will definitely get better over time.


End file.
